The invention relates to a water jet aerator (jet controller) for a water outlet of a sanitary fitting with an essentially cup-shaped plastic housing, in which is located a device for mixing water and air, the housing having a housing base shaped in one piece therewith and which is constructed as a jet stabilizing device and which has water outlet openings between jet limiting walls arranged parallel to the flow direction and having at the water outlet end an elastic plastic surface.